Field of the Invention
This invention relates to surgical procedures and, more particularly, to a method of directing a device into a human vessel, as at the aortic arch.
Background Art
Current catheters are limited by geometry at the aortic arch and by individual patient anatomical variations. Access into the carotid vessels oftentimes requires catheter manipulation in the aorta and in the proximal common carotid vessels. With existing technology, may procedures may require excessive catheter manipulation in the aortic domain. Such catheter manipulations can be cumbersome and endanger the patient because of embolic events, potentially leading to stroke. In situations of unfavorable aortic arch anatomy, contrast volume may be increased, radiation exposure can be excessive, and procedural time may be undesirably prolonged. The procedural risk of stroke and contrast nephropathy may increase while the total radiation exposure to both patient and surgical personnel may multiply. The nature of such procedures is generally such that the surgeon must have a very high level of skill and experience to avoid the potential dangerous outcomes identified above. This is particularly true with unfavorable aortic arch anatomy.
Currently, devices and procedures rely upon the use of “wire rails” to direct a device to a vascular destination in the aortic region. At best, conventional procedures rely upon a relatively unstable platform for the introduced device with success in accessing target vessels often becoming hit or miss based upon a number of variables involved, including experience, anatomical conditions, etc.